


Bad Habit

by pale_alien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pale_alien/pseuds/pale_alien
Summary: Meet Harry - the boy who was too naive in some situations, and Tom - who intended to be there to take full advantage of him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a few weeks ago, but my laptop was broken and I didn't feel like writing it on my phone. The fan fiction is going to be two or three chapters just because I always lose muse when I'm around the eight chapter.  
> This is my first fic written in English and I'm so so happy, but be warned: English is not my mother's language and even when I checked everything, there are going to be some grammar mistakes.  
> I'll be very thankful for comments and kudos <3

''The Red Lion'' wasn’t as crowded as it was usually. Perhaps the reason was the cold November weather, or maybe it was due to the fact that today was Wednesday evening and most people were already exhausted.

The place was pretty quiet, except for the old drunk who was snoring on the table near the entrance door, the middle aged woman who was whispering angrily to her husband, sitting next to the flaming fireplace, and the two boys who were secretly happy for the lack of people in the pub.

Harry was leaning back on the old counter with a cup of tea in his hands, and was half-concentrated on Draco, who excitedly shared how he had spent his time in this year’s circus with his secret boyfriend. Harry couldn’t brag that he had a new boyfriend, or that he had a good time in a loud and crowded place, but he definitely could brag with passion about the book he had just read. The ending wasn’t expected.

''I touched the python! Can you even believe that? It was massive, and I’m sure if the bloody snake wanted to have me for a snack, I was going to be eaten in no time!'' Draco was smiling from ear to ear with his pupils widened. Harry wasn’t surprised at all. His parents were filthy rich and the only place he knew was the manor he lived at. His days were filled with private lessons and horseback riding. Harry bet that Mr. Malfoy and Narcissa had no idea about Draco’s latest adventures, let alone his boyfriend. Harry had an abundance of imagination, but he couldn’t imagine what his parents were going to do. Probably Draco was going to spend his lifetime in the manor if they did. In moments like these Harry wondered how they let him work in a place like this one.

''Theo bought me a cotton candy. He was so sweet, I love him so much-'' Draco kept talking, completely ignoring the sound of the tiny ring bell above the door, which was there to notify the staff of new visitors. Harry, however, lifted his head and instantly jumped, inhaling rapidly. Draco was so deep in his confessions about his boyfriend that the panicked look the green eyed boy gave him was overlooked. He then cleared his throat as quiet as possible and kicked Draco’s leg hard. ''Ouch! What the fuck Potter-''

''Shut up and turn around, you twit.'' The other boy whispered, his eyes somewhere behind Draco. With bitten lips the Malfoy heir turned around rather hastily and gasped, his eyes widening again.

At the pub’s door was standing Draco’s father, behind him was their current headmaster and next to him was an unknown person. In Harry’s opinion, the three of them were honestly one of the most intimidating sight he’s ever seen. Sipping from his tea, Harry was observing them quietly and instantly spotting the massive similarity between both of the Malfoys. As much as Draco didn’t want to be related to his father, this was impossible. Last year Mr. Malfoy rose even more in the society that was affluent and the requirement that he had of Draco about his appearance was too.

''Oh Gods, what is he doing here? What are they doing here?'' Draco asked Harry panicked, though he knew the green eyed boy didn’t know the answer too. ''He- he told me he was dissentient of the idea of me working here, but I- I didn’t expected he was going to come here to-what- inspect the place?''

Harry wanted to laugh. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the way Draco talked, so formal yet he was kind of babbling, or the fact that whenever his parents were in the same room he got really nervous.

''I don’t know, Dray, but it looks like they staying judging from the fact that they just sat down. And let’s be honest. It is not going to be me who serves them tonight.'' Harry ignored Draco’s murmuring to not call him ‘’Dray” and took his last sip of his tea which was the coldest one.

''What? Why me? Do you think I want to go?''

''I know you don’t, but I am sure you’re aware of how I act around people like these. I won’t be able to say one sentence without somehow messing it up. Now go before Snape murders me with only staring at me.''

Draco huffed and took his writing pad, turning around with his ‘’professional facial expression’ on, while Harry started to wash his cup, already deep in thoughts. Perhaps another cup of tea wouldn’t hurt? It was his third one in two hours, but he was feeling cold. When he thought of it, when wasn’t he cold?

The pub was often visited, so it had to be always warm, and his job was making him feel exhausted at least 80 percent of the time, but Harry had a rent to pay every month. This was the price of being finally free and without his awful relatives. He had just turned 18 a few months ago, moved out one week after his birthday, this was his final year in school and hopefully if things turned out how he wanted them to be, he was going to university next year. He just needed to have a solid A in Biology and everything was going to be fine. But, seriously. Since when headmasters were teaching too? And was it really necessary to be Biology?

The door opened again, and Harry realized he had carried away. He looked up and sighed when he recognized the boy. He came every Tuesday and Thursday and was always carrying a basket of flowers, trying to sell them here without the permission of the owners. When they eyes met, Harry smiled, turned around and started making hot chocolate as usual, while the boy went around the tables.

''Get away from here you fucking brat!'' shouted the just awakened man, making Harry and the kid jump. He tried to push him, but he was not fast enough. Thankfully.

Harry hated this. He hated places like these. Loud and crowded with drunk people who screamed danger. But this was the first place where he was employed. It was his only chance and he was very thankful to Borgin. Not only for giving him work, but for increasing his wage too. Without it, he was going to give almost all of his money for one small studio.

''How are you Mads?'' Harry asked and cleared his throat instantly, not liking his unstable voice. The boy just nodded and grabbed the hot cup, after putting his basket on the counter. The boy usually didn’t like talking, he was always wearing the same ripped clothes, much as some of Harry’s and always looked really tired. They looked alike.

''The white roses are half price today.'' Mads remarked.

Harry looked at them lovingly. They were beautiful, and without doubt were going to look amazing in his room. Sadly, the money that he was left with were just enough for food.

''I have no money.'' Harry said quietly, while he was still watching the flowers. ''I’m sorry. Perhaps next week?''

_‘'What is he doing here?'' Snape asked slowly and calmly, but his voice demanded an answer._

_‘'He works here with me.”Draco answered with stern face. He didn’t understand why the headmaster disliked Harry._

_‘’Obviously.” Snape said, as if he was dissatisfied with the answer. Draco looked at his father, only to be dismissed with a sweep of his hand. Lucius then turned to the other person whose name he caught to be Tom Riddle, and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw that the other man was busy with staring at Harry. It was almost creepy. Lucius opened his mouth again and this time started talking. Tom Riddle, who looked really intimidating, perhaps in his mid-forties, turned his attention towards his dad, and the look in his eyes was saying only one thing. He was interested._

''You did it again Harry.'' Draco said when he came back to Harry and passed him the orders. Mads had just left with only one rose bought from the couple who was previously arguing for something. ‘’I did what?” the green eyed boy asked confused. His eyes started to roam around the pub, until they stopped on the three men that were watching him curiously. Without realizing it Harry stepped back, his cheeks heating up, and for sure making them laugh at him. He frowned, looking back at Draco, who was smirking. ''You know what, I don’t want to know.'' Said Harry. He didn’t like rude people.

''You caught his attention. I don’t think I know him but he looks like he has my father and the headmaster wrapped around his finger. He is definitely someone.''

Harry had heard him, but tried to not think too much of it. He concentrated on making the drinks right, after all he couldn’t afford to lose his job by making them wrong.

''Oh, don’t pout Harry.'' Draco said, smiling now.

''Here, take them.'' Harry cracked a smile too, Draco looked better with a smile instead of his ‘I am your superior’ look he was trained to have on. ''I’m going to the toilets to check them, and them I’m going home.'' He said while looking around to see if there’s anything that needed washing.

''Alright.''

When he didn’t see anything around the counter he went to the toilets, huffing instantly when he entered. Everything looked pretty clean, but the smell in there was disgusting. Didn’t he mention to Draco to go there and open the small window earlier today?

''Hello.'' Harry heard a low voice behind himself and then a click, while picking up some tissues from the floor and throwing them in the bin. Still crouched, he turned around and looked up. It was him. The guy Draco told him about.

''Um, hi.'' He answered back, frowning up a little bit. ''If you w-want to use the toilets, go. They are all clean.'' He began to rise, but the man tsked and shook his head, getting closer to Harry. ''W-what?''

''You are alright down there.'' The man smirked. ''I don’t want to use the toilets but perhaps you’ll let me use something else here? Something that will satisfy me very much and I feel like you love to see the customers leaving satisfied.''

''O-of course I do, w-'' Harry stopped talking, or more like stammering, when he felt a hand gripping his hair tightly. Well tightly, yet gently. It was confusing. He was very confused. ''What can I help you with?'' he began to rise again, but the grip on his hair tightened a little bit, making him whimper quite pathetically.

''Your lips look very tempting, Harry. I can’t help wanting them to be wrapped around me.'' He said to the boy, never taking his eyes off him and letting him know that he was serious about his desire.

Harry was shocked. This was so unexpected. And how the hell the man learned his name?

''So?''

''I- I don’t even know your name!'' Hell, he never actually kissed anyone, let alone give a person a what… a blowjob? He expected to do that with someone he’s been in a relationship. Not with some stranger in the toilets where he worked.

''It’s Tom but you won’t need it, darling.'' He chuckled and seemed to take Harry’s silence as a yes, because the next second the grip on this hair was released, Harry lost balance and fell on his knees, and Tom started to unbuckle his dark jeans, pulling them to his knees.

The green eyed boy stared with wide eyes in front of him, not knowing what to do. Was he- was he supposed to lower his boxers? When Harry looked up and saw the smirk on Tom’s face, the answer to his unasked question was yes. ‘’I’ve never done this.” He whispered, and with trembling hands he lowered his boxers, exposing a very hard manhood.

''It’s not something you won’t learn.'' Tom said, still smirking, but his eyes were gentle and calm. ''Just mind the teeth and you will do fine.'' He wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it two little strokes, his other hand intertwined in Harry’s hair again, leading him forward.

Harry’s hand replaced Tom’s, and he found himself already licking his head with his tongue. The man groaned with pleasure, urging him to do more and Harry couldn’t do nothing, but comply. He opened his mouth and stated to suck, his heart beating furiously. Was this what he wanted? Was this willingly done?

His thoughts were cut short when Tom’s second hand grabbed his hair steadily and shoved himself fully into his mouth, hitting his throat hard, and making Harry gag. He tried to pull back, but found himself unable. Tom’s movements roughened so much, that tears started to leak from Harry’s eyes. He grabbed the man’s bare tights and dug his nails in, still trying to pull back. The air wasn’t enough and he started to whine, looking up to find Tom’s dark eyes already on him. He dug his nails harder, watching him more insistently. Still nothing.

''Fucker.'' He tried to say but it came out muffled.

A thought popped in his mind and the next thing he found himself doing was scraping his teeth boldly against Tom’s erection. The man hissed angrily and pulled back.

''Happy?''

''Very much so.'' Harry said gasping for air, his head leaning on Tom’s tight. ''You’re horrible.''

''I am aware of it.'' Tom answered a dark smile on his face. ''Ready?''

He didn’t wait for an actual respond and entered his mouth again, as rough as before. Harry grabbed his hips again and closed his eyes, letting himself to be manhandled.

''Fuck.'' Tom only swore and groaned in the next few minutes, pulling back one more time for a second, and then stilled, leaving Harry to stroke his cock and spilling on his face and hair. The green eyed boy licked his lips unconsciously, making Tom shudder. A few more minutes passed and then Tom said while he was lifting his boxers and jeans ''Well you were definitely nice for a first timer.''

Harry was quiet and still on his knees when Tom left the toilets with his stupid smirk on. Eventually he stood up and went to the sink to wash his face. He didn’t dare to look in the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter proved me how hard it is to stay focused.  
> Thank you for your patience though.  
> I do apologize again for any grammar mistakes.

When Harry left the bathroom, his cheeks were still reddened and his heart was still beating furiously. His eyes were not leaving the dark wooden floor, and the steps he was taking were almost as if he was running. When he heard a familiar voice snoring mockingly, Harry drew a breath sharply, feeling his eyes watering. Did Tom already tell Snape about his “achievement”?

‘’You were there for a long time. Was it really that dirty?’’ Draco asked him, while separating their tips from the other money. When Harry heard him, he raised his head abruptly, thinking that Draco actually had understood about the stuff that happened in the toilets earlier. But the look the blond boy had was serious, so Harry couldn’t help but sigh internally. He murmured some answer and then he started to walk to the backroom where his outerwear was.

He put his black parka on, which was more for autumn than winter, and wrapped his dark green scarf around his neck. He couldn’t wait to go home, to fall asleep as soon as possible and tomorrow before his biology class – to finish his damn essay. He was hoping for an A again, but knowing Snape…

‘’Here you go.” Draco gave him his tips when Harry left the room.

£8.70

For a day without so many clients it was okay. With this money Harry actually could buy something other than instant noodles for dinner.

His thoughts were interrupted by Draco, who was waving his hand before his head.

‘’You’re unfocused again. C’mon go home, it’s late.”

‘’Alright, alright.” Harry murmured. ‘’See you tomorrow.” The entire time he felt eyes on himself, but he quickly brushed them off.

***

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Harry overslept. And his first class was with Snape.

Fuck!

He was almost crying by the time he chaotically started to search for his closest clothes, while he was brushing his hair with his fingers, thinking about the next thing he should do.

‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why always me, goddamn it!”

The minutes were passing by and when he finally left his flat, with books not even for today’s classes, 12 minutes were left until the begging. This meant he was going to run. Fast.

‘’Fuck.” He swore again

***

‘’Mr. Potter. Loud and late. As usual.” Snape murmured, when Harry slammed the door a little bit louder than he wanted to.

‘’I’m sorry, sir. It was not intentional. Can I stay, please?”

‘’Do you have the essay for today?” Snape’s eyes didn’t leave him for a second. Fuck. Now what?

‘’I have it, but I still haven’t written the conclusion.” Harry almost whispered. He was hoping that somehow things will go in the positive way.

‘’Mr. Potter, I don’t think I’m the person who has to explain you how to write an essay. Judging by your age, you should know that. But judging by your father… it’s understandable.”

‘’I’m sorry, sir.” It was the only thing Harry was able to say.

‘’I am sure you are.” Snape answered coldly. ‘’The only chance I am going to give you is to stay after your classes and to finish it then.”

Harry started to nod frantically, thankful. ‘’Thank you, sir.” He sighed when the teacher told him to take a place.

So Harry did it and sat on the only free spot in the classroom, next to the new girl. Usually, Harry tended to avoid people like her, because they were annoying and arrogant in their knowledge. She, in particular, was always watching him with disapproval. Plus, he wasn’t that good at starting a conversation. And with her, he didn’t want to.

‘’What did you find hard in the homework? It was so easy.” She whispered, while Snape was writing on the board. ‘’The conclusion was the easiest part to be honest.”

Harry chose to ignore her and kept searching his Biology book in his bag. Of all the things he put there this morning…

‘’So you don’t have your Biology too? Don’t you know how it looks? I didn’t think you're that dumb…”

‘’Will you shut the fuck up?” Harry shouted. ‘’Yes, I sat next to you, but that doesn’t mean I want to actually speak with you. I don’t fucking care what you think! No one does!”

He was shaking. He shouldn’t have reacted like that.

Suddenly everything around Harry disappeared and the only thing he was hearing was his uneven breathing and the echo from Snape’s angry voice. Two hands were intertwined in his hair, pulling it, and the choking feeling from the time with Tom returned. Harry realized that he didn’t have any time to think about the situation. Was it right? Was it rape? If yes, why didn’t he try harder to stop Tom? And why he liked it?

‘’…. detention after school. Now leave my class!”

Everything was so blurred and dark around Harry. The only thing in his mind was yesterday’s events, Tom’s moans, his hands again and again and again. When things suddenly cleared, he was in the school bathroom, his face drenched with water and he was sobbing.

Fuck. He was so confused.

***

 ‘’So you decided to not attend school after my class.” Snape’s voice echoed through the room. He was right. When Harry picked himself up in the bathroom, he left the school and spent the whole morning leaning against a tree, thinking. ‘’I don’t know if you are aware Mr. Potter, but your shenanigans are not fooling me. The former headmaster may have been partial to you, but I… am… not.”

‘’I’m sorry.” It was the only thing Harry could say again.

‘’Start writing your essay.” Snape answered and left the room.

Harry closed his eyes and whimpered. As if Snape left all blinds open on purpose. His head was aching so badly and he was so hungry. He thought for a second that he might actually faint. Harry put his hand on his head, blocking the light and turned his back to her as much as possible. He grabbed the pen and started to write. He had to pass the year. Somehow.

***

Harry had finished his essay long time ago, but Snape hadn't returned yet. The green eyed boy had some hopes, that he was going to be released earlier, but with each passing minute they were getting lost. The teacher (or headmaster, Harry had no idea how to call him besides Snape) hadn’t said a final hour and Harry was starting to panic. His job was starting at 6pm, and until then there were around two hours left.

‘’You look horrible.”

Harry jumped, startled. He didn’t recognize the voice at first.

Before him was standing Tom, looking actually satisfied from Harry’s reaction.

‘’Thank you.” Harry murmured, annoyed.

‘’Did you not notice me coming?” Tom asked and pulled one chair, siting awfully close to Harry.

‘’Obviously not.”

‘’You are very peevish today, darling. Are you usually in this mood?” Tom asked him, smirking, which annoyed Harry even more.

‘’Don’t call me that. And I am not, but you’re the one to blame.”

Tom laughed, surprising Harry. He though the only expressions Tom was capable of were smirking and looking smug.

Tom grabbed Harry’s notebook, ripping one blank page. He stole Harry’s pen from his hand and started writing something. When Tom finished, he grabbed Harry’s essay too and put everything on Snape’s desk.

‘’C’mon, what are you waiting for? Get up.”

‘’W-what?”

‘’Get up. From the very door I could hear your stomach rumbling. We’re going to eat something before your work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos or comments will be appreciated. :)


End file.
